a SURPRISE on PROM Night!
by Rat'Boy.7
Summary: It's been a year since Will and the girls left konoha, now their all GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL tomorrow. Then it's off to Graduation PROM! What's the surprise? read it and find out


**CHEAPTER**** 1**

I do not own none of these shows!

**WILL'S POV**

It's the moment they've all been waiting for GRADUATION's here.  
I can't believe it! will, said can't believe what? will, Irma asked "GRADUATION" Will cheered!  
ALL the girls cheered! "HURRY" said all the girls. (sorry will's pov was so short)

In konoha!,

**NARUTO'S POV**

I wonder what will's doing? Naruto said I don't know what their're doing! so don't ask me, Neji said coldly don't know what who's doing? Suaske asked, (sorry if i spelled his name wrong)  
HEY!...NARUTO, SUASKE, NEJI, Ino yelled, What is it, ino? asked suaske,  
The Hokage want's to see us, she told me to come get you guys.  
Do you know what she want's? asked Naruto NO, I don't...sorry, Ino said, We better go now, Neji said Yeah, let's get going, Naruto said.

As they we're walking up to the hokage's office, Naruto heard grandma say something about going to watch some graduation! Naruto opened the door and said Hey, Grandma what's this about a graduation? Naruto asked, oh...NARUTO, SUASKE, NEJI, INO good we're all here then, said lady hokage. Well, demaned Naruto, we are all going to the girl's 'HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION" said the hokage, the girls? What do u mean by the GIRLS? Ino asked curiously oh, by girls I mean WILL, IRMA, TARANEE, CORNELIA, AND HAY LIN! They're all graduating high school tomorrow said the hokage, AND...what you are saying is...? Suaske asked happy that he'll get to see will again, What I am saying is that we are all going to their graduation in heatherfield, but we can not let them see us. told the hokage "WHAT, then what's the point in going then if we can't see them? asked a pissed off Suaske. SHUT THE HELL UP SUASKE! the hokage demaded But, why can't we see them? asked timari, mhmmm...Because Will is in a bad place right now and if any of you see any of the girls, they will tell her that we are there and then she'll be in an even worse place then she's in now! the hokage explained. Mhmmmm...all the shinobi looked at each other for a moment then naruto asked, What kind of place is will in exactlly? Naruto asked with's a rised eyebrow, mhmmm...her mother well what she had thought was her mother for her whole life, shusine the woman that toke care of will mhmm...DIED this morning, and if she sees you guys now she'll be even more sad. Oh doen't she have anyone there she can stay with? asked her worried brother, I don't know but i do know that she's been with hay lin and the girls all day, said the hokage I have to see her! said Naruto, NO u can not see her! the hokage, BUT she's my SISTER and i'm her BROTHER i'm all she has now! said Naruto tearing up, ENOUGH we need to get to the village gate's now, Yan lin is waiting for us to take us to heatherfield! said the hokage. At the gate's hello, everyone ready to go? asked Yan lin, YES! everyone said. Then they all went through the portal! when they we're on the otherside they we're behind the silver dragon in the alley

at school,

well, let's go to the silver dragon, Irma suggested ok that sound's good! said the other five girls, on to the dragon of silver, said Irma trying to say it with a strieght face.

back at the silver dragon,

ok, now i'll take you to you're apartment, said Yan lin! whatever, said suaske a little upset about will,  
when they we're out of sight the girls went in but it was closed, good thing HAY LIN lives in the silver dragon, Irma said with a smirk! well im gonna go home guys so i can get some stuff together to sale so i can pay the rent i'll see you guys tomorrow! Will said before anyone could say anything she was gone in a blink of an eye.

in the apartment lobby,

ok, now all you need to do is go up to that lady and tell her u need a room and say its under the name YAN LIN, ok? said Yan lin.  
what, said the hokage, bye! said Yan lin before the hokage could reposned yan lin was gone in a blink of an eye so while the we're waiting to get their room key, Will walked in and went to the counter to get her room key because she left hers in her room! She was so upset about her mother that she didn't notice all the shinobi was looking at her, but she didn't notice them or did she? she grabbed a piece of paper on that paper she wrote "**COME TO ROOM 230 ON THE FOURTH FLOOR FELLOW ME TO GET THERE, WILL**" Will wrote on the paper!  
then she walked past them pertended to fall to her knee, but before any of them could do anything she got up and smiled but didn't look at them, then walked to the elevter just standing there Naruto picked up the note and read it he told the hokage so they got up from their seats and came up behind her, she walked in the elevter and the rest fellowed she waited till they we're all in then she pushed the button to the fourth floor.  
when they got to the fourth floor they got out and fellowed will to her apartment, she then opend the door walked in and stood behind the door and let them walk in! when they we're all in she closed the door and turnd the lights on, when she did she ran over to NARUTO and hugged him still holding on she fell to her knees and started crying she said in tears, i'm sorry i'm so...sorry for leaveing Naruto! I promise after graduation i'm coming back to the leaf village with you, so we can be a family! well what's left of our family anyway! WILL said in tears. Its ok, WILL i'll be there for you! Naruto said, Will then got up turned her back to naruto and wiped her tears from her face when she did that she turned back around and went to suaske and kissed his forehead and then hugged him she said i'm sorry for leaveing you, suaske! Will said she then asked if they wanted to see some pictures? she asked with her hands on her hips, YEAH I whould! Naruto said ok I'll be right back, said Will as she turned to go to her mom's bedroom to get a couple of boxes of pictures! suaske grabbed a picture on the table, Hey! naruto look at this! Suaske said with a smirk, huh? with that he walked over to he's friend and they all looked at the picture of WILL and her mom back to back and their arms folded. Will then came back in to the room with three big boxes in her arms! they we're stacked up high so she couldn't see past them, and tripped over her hugh stuffed frog and just about dropped the boxes but she cuaght her balance. She then toke the boxes to her brother and her friends and they started to look thourgh the boxes they all ate supper and then they went to bed all the girl's slept in her room with her and the boys slept in the living room but before they all went to bed they toke some photos then they went to bed. as did all the other girls and then it was geting up bright and early in the morning by bright and early I mean 5 o clock so they have time to get ready for graduation.

**END OF CHEAPTER 1**

plz review and don't hold back on the comments i don't mind what you say! tell me what you think? next cheapter will be up soon, i promise it will be longer G'day mates.


End file.
